Teto Azul
by M. Hufflepuff
Summary: De um azul fascinante.


Fascinante como o teto azul claro lhe entorpecia de insanidade. Tanto tempo preso a aquela cama estava afetando seriamente sua lucidez. Ele realmente gostaria que seus ossos se regenerassem com mais rapidez, ou que hospitais fossem equipados com boas bibliotecas e aparelhos de videogame. Talvez uma boa bombonière que servisse chá e chocolate quente, mas que pudesse ser acessível aos pacientes, acima de tudo, já estria de bom tamanho.

O teto era de um azul realmente fascinante.

Gostaria de saber que horas eram. Ele tinha um calendário, mas não um relógio. Sinceramente, estava começando a odiar hospitais. Hoje era dia 31 de dezembro, e já era noite. Duvidava que já passasse da meia noite, mas tudo estava tão entediante, que seria realmente ótimo alcançar o controle da TV. Não que ele gostasse das festas de final de ano, mas seria melhor estar estourando um champanhe com Hinata e Naruto, e todo o resto da família num Cruzeiro, do que esperar a lentidão de seus ossos colarem.

Realmente, precisava perguntar ao diretor do hospital qual tinta usara para pintar o teto dos quartos.

- Boa noite, Neji!

Não que Neji não gostasse de surpresas ou de Tenten, só não esperava que ela viesse com uma cesta tão grande nos braços, ou que viesse vê-lo. Ou que seu perfume fosse tão estonteante e remotamente parecido com grama recém-cortada. Ou que ela simplesmente lhe presenteasse com um daqueles sorrisos que aceleravam seu coração. Céus, Neji esta parecendo a Hinata ao lado de Naruto.

– Olá Tenten.

Tenten era uma mulher simpática, e doce. Mas não tão doce quanto Hinata, mas era doce. Ela era uma boa companhia, mas era espantoso vê-la ali, sendo que há tanto tempo ele esta internado. Estava bonita com os cabelos soltos e desarrumados. Ainda usava os grandes óculos de leitura e polainas roxas presas nas barras do jeans. O suéter azul turquesa contrastava muito bem com seus olhos castanhos. Tenten...

– Vim passar o ano novo com você!

– Sério?

Seu largo sorriso foi desfeito a aparente cara feia de Neji, e com uma pontada aguda de decepção e compreensão, ela chapou-lhe uma cutucada na perna quebrada, fazendo Neji soltar um ruído que poderia ser seriamente considerado como um gemido de dor, ou um rosnado muito feroz.

– Sou sua única companhia! Trate de ser legal comigo! - Ela tinha um sorriso tão doce que Neji não evitava amolecer e tentar ser mais simpático. Era como uma criança pedindo ao pai que lhe abraçasse. Kuso! Por que Tenten tinha que ser tão adorável?

– Trouxe comida? - Ele abriu um meio sorriso quando ela levantou o guardanapo que encobria a cesta, que estava repleta de bombons, vinho e pequenos hot dogs. - Seja bem vinda!

Ela riu animada, e sentou-se na poltrona próxima a cabeceira da cama. Encheu os copos com o vinho e eles beberam até estarem vazios.

– Por que você não passa o ano novo com sua família? - Neji encarava as gostas de vinho em seu copo, com tal concentração, que ela imaginou que ele pudesse fazer com que evaporassem com a tensão de seu olhar.

Seus questionamentos foram interrompidos. Uma veia pulsou na testa de Tenten, e suas sobrancelhas se arquearam ao questionamento do amigo. Por que ela não passava o ano novo com a família? Ela tinha pais, irmãos, avós... Tudo o que uma família normal tem. Então por quê?

– Seria muita arrogância minha dizer que não estou afim? - Um largo sorriso acompanhava as palavras que saíram de sua boca rosada. Neji a fitou por alguns instantes, imaginando o gosto que seus lábios poderiam ter, e se ficariam mais atraentes inchados depois de um longo beijo. Espremeu os olhos e evitou os as suposições que seu cérebro teimava em determinar.

– Entendo-a perfeitamente. - E pegou um hot dog. - Eu sempre fui obrigado pela educação a participar dessas festas, mas nunca foi de minha vontade rever a família, sempre foi muito chato falar do passado.

Tenten admirou Neji por alguns instantes e sua ficha caiu. Por que ela estava ali? Será que ela ainda nutria aquela paixão adolescente pelo rapaz mais inteligente do colegial? Talvez isso fosse uma possibilidade, mas tantos anos se passaram, e a convivência entre eles diminuíra tanto com os estudos no estrangeiro, o trabalho árduo, os relacionamentos passados... Não era difícil não lembrar de Neji, mas quando tinha pequenos momentos ao lado dele, seu coração se descontrolava e a vontade de beijá-lo e o medo de que todos pudessem ouvir as batidas frenéticas contra seu peito eram realmente mais preocupantes que todo o resto. O mais sensato era mudar de assunto.

– Ainda esta traumatizado pelo acidente? - Ela pegou um hot dog e lhe deu uma piscadela inocente.

– Cala a boca.

– Grosso! - Ela soltou uma gargalhada, e fez Neji soltar um risinho passivo.

Ela adorava os raros sorrisos de Neji.

– O que te fez cair da moto? Travestis?

– Fica na sua, Ten. - Ele encheu o copo com mais vinho. - Um cara me fechou na avenida principal. Eu tive que me jogar contra um poste pra não morrer, mas me custou uma perna por dois meses.

Ela abriu um pacote de batatinhas, e falou afobada enquanto mastigava:

– Relaxa, você já esta há 15 dias aqui...

– 17.

– Que seja! Não vai demorar muito. - Ela falava séria, com os olhos em Neji, enquanto mastigava as batatinhas.

– Você fala assim porque não esta entrevada nessa cama, comendo gelatina de abacaxi como sobremesa e com uma velha caquética de 200 anos dando banho em você.

Tenten fez uma enorme força para não cuspir as batatinhas da boca na cara de Neji. Engoliu e deu uma gargalhada. Neji a encarou, mas riu com ela. Que sorriso cativante Tenten guardava nos lábios. Desde de que a conheceu, quando eram mais próximos no colegial, ele o fazia rir. Não que ela fosse do tipo "palhaça da turma", muito pelo contrário, mas Tenten tinha uma risada tão chamativa, que era irresistível não rir com ela. Ele sentia falta de tê-la por perto como antes. Seria tão mais fácil descobrir o que sentia por aqueles olhos castanhos se ela ficasse ali, sentadinha naquela poltrona, todos os minutos de seus dias demoníacos naquele hospital comandado pelo Diabo, que só lhe servia sopas de arroz.

– Viu só? Eu gostaria de estar naquele navio tomando umas.

Neji corrigiu-se mentalmente, pois Tenten estava salvando sua noite de ano novo de uma maneira monstruosamente estranha e acolhedora. Ela estava sempre sorrindo e vivendo devagar. Tanto tempo o fez esquecer-se de como era radiante sua companhia. Esquecera-se de como era bom estar ao lado dela. Esquecera-se de como ele a amava, e não demonstrava nem para si mesmo.

Ele a fitou e notou que ela olhava para as próprias polainas. Os dedos nervosos iam e vinham em suas pernas, aranhando as coxas, numa coceira que não parecia coceira. O rosto estava corado e a tensão pesava sobre seus olhos. Neji estava a ponto de perguntar se ela estava passando bem quando ela murmurou:

– Por que você foi embora aquele ano? Eu estava criando coragem pra contar... - A voz de Tenten foi engolida a seco ao perceber um par de perolas cravadas em si. Talvez ela estivesse pensando alto demais, imaginando algo que poderia ter acontecido há muitas primaveras.

Com um supetão ela se levantou da poltrona e andou pelo quarto em busca de fazer barulho. Neji acompanhou-a com os olhos, curioso para saber como ela escaparia deles. Ela tateou pela mesa de canto e pegou o controle remoto. Ligou a TV do quarto e encarou Neji. Percebeu o quanto sua cama era grande o bastante para ele e mais alguém, talvez ela. Imaginou tão bem a cena que se viu agarrada com Neji e sua perna quebrada ali. Rindo, ela afastou seus pensamentos bobos e voltou-se para a TV.

"_Faltam 5 minutos para a meia-noite e a ruas estão mais lotadas do que nunca, logo faram a contagem e teremos o inicio de uma nova década no planeta! O ano 2000 é a prova de que ainda há muito para se viver e aproveitar! Feliz século 21 pra você, telespectador! É com você, Ruy! _

_Obrigado Raito, e logo mais teremos a receita de tortas de..." _

As palavras do jornalista ecoaram na mente de Tenten. "Muito _para se viver e aproveitar..."._ Seria muita estupidez terminar o que ela havia tentado começar há anos atrás? Declarar-se para Neji? Seria muita humilhação ir embora correndo quando ele dissesse que não a ama? Tantas coisas para se pensar em fazer, tanto medo de errar ou de acertar. Talvez... Talvez ela devesse ir embora.

– Tenten? - Ela foi despertada de sua profunda reflexão mental. Seus olhos buscaram as pérolas, que pareciam tão perdidas quanto os chocolates. Ela andou até a cama, ficando com o rosto na altura do rapaz.

Eles podiam ouvir os gritos de alegria lá fora, pessoas animadas fazendo a contagem para a meia noite.

– Eu não sei como dizer, Neji... Eu acho melhor eu ir embora e... - Ela tentou desaguar suas palavras sobre ele e ir esconder-se nas paredes quentes e protetoras de seu lar. Bem longe do hospital, bem longe de Neji.

– Eu sempre fui apaixonado por você.

Ela parou, os olhos arregalados fitavam o homem a sua frente com espanto. Ela prendeu a respiração e suas bochechas passaram do rosado para um arroxeado. Ela inspirou com força e tentou não tremer. Neji não conteve o riso e deu-lhe um largo sorriso.

– Era brincadeira? - Seus olhos espremeram e uma veia saltou de sua testa.

– Claro que não.

– Então por que esta rindo, Hyuuga?

– Você fica muito charmosa quando esta nervosa.

– Não vai me ganhar com essa. – Ela cruzou os braços, entortando a boca, numa expressão que deixava explicito que ela queria mais explicações.

Neji suspirou e ergueu os olhos para o teto. Era de um azul tão chamativo...

– Lembra quando Yamato te chamou pra sair no segundo ano?

– Sim. O que tem a ver?

– Eu segui vocês. Fiquei com o carro parado na frente da pizzaria, e depois que soube do beijo, soquei a cara dele. Foi por isso que ele não te procurou mais.

Tenten arregalou os olhos totalmente perplexa.

– Como pode, Neji?! Eu passei o ano todo acreditando que ele não tinha me procurado por causa do meu beijo ser ruim! – Ralhou ela.

– Olha, ele não era bom o suficiente para você. – Neji cruzou os braços e uma veia pulsou na sua testa. – Seja como for, isso não explica nada. – Tenten forçou o contato visual, o fuzilando com os âmbares.

Neji suspirou e esperou que ela desistisse da falação. Mas depois de um minuto a ouvindo bater o pé direito contra o chão, ele decidiu que seria melhor falar algo antes que ela o quebrasse e eles fossem parar no andar de baixo.

– Olhe, não sou a melhor pessoa para falar sobre esses assuntos, entendeu? É como o Luke não tentar matar o Darth Vader.

– Esse foi o pior exemplo que já ouvi, Neji.

– Foi o único que me ocorreu. Escute, Tenten, foi ótimo você ter vindo até aqui hoje.

– Eu também acho que foi. – Ela murmurou se aproximando da cama.

Neji a encarou com um meio sozinho dobrando seus lábios. Com firmeza pegou a mão de Tenten e brincou com seus dedos, encarando suas unhas pintadas de amarelo.

– Faz tempo que você tenta me dizer?

– Não.

– Não?

– Bom, não ultimamente. Escuta, por que estamos falando disso? Essa é a parte do beijo. - Ela juntos as sobrancelhas e fez um bico, e Neji agradeceu a Deus por ela o ter entendido.

Ela se sentou no canto da cama, tirando os pés do chão. Aproximaram os narizes, e numa brincadeira de sorrisos e curiosidade, ele investiu sua boca contra seus lábios rosas de Tenten. Lábios quentes e adocicados pelo vinho. Chegou a cogitar que sua boca tinha gosto de uva, mas depois de tantos toques e retoques de línguas, risos em meio aos beijos e mãos passeando por costas, cinturas e braços, Neji decidiu que o gosto de Tenten era único e que talvez fosse necessário à sua saúde experimentá-lo sempre que pudesse, ou apenas sempre.

– Engraçado, demos um beijo na meia noite do ano novo. - Ela olhou pela janela, onde os fogos coloridos resplandeciam o céu escuro. Cores farfalhavam e iluminavam, e pessoas gritavam de alegria e desejam felicidades umas as outras, em todo o planeta.

– Acho que teremos sorte. – Neji entrelaçou seus dedos e com a mão livre deu um puxão de leve numa mexa caída do cabelo de Tenten. Ela sorriu e tirou os óculos. Aninhou-se nos braços de Neji, tomando cuidado para não bater em sua perna, e assim permaneceu, conversando, trocando beijos e confidências por longos minutos.

Depois de algum tempo ali, deitada sobre o peito de Neji, a moça manifestou-se em meio ao silêncio repentino: _"Gostei da cor desse teto..."._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Kon-nichiwa! :D_

_De novo postando uma historinha nova! Espero que gostem! _

_Reviews? _


End file.
